Conversations
by snochik21
Summary: their conversations made them closer... lj. Finished. Just a short snipit.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really! 

Summary: their conversations made them closer…

The phone rang in the Evans household and Lily rushed to get it, crashing down the stiars in her jeans and black long sleeve shirt.

"LILY!" the voice on the other end said.

Lily held the phone a foot away from her ear.

"Yes?" she said, knowing who it was.

"CAN YOU HEAR---?"

"Yes, James, I can hear you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Lily. Sorry about yelling."

"It's okay." Lily replied, smiling.

Her mother passed, mouthing "who is it?"

"James." Lily said to her mother.

"Huh?" James asked.

"I was talking to my mum. She asked who it was."

"Oh."

"So, what's up? How's your winter vacation so far?" Lily asked.

"Good. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over." James asked.

"Um..sure. Let me ask." Lily replied with a smile.

She put her hand over the phone mic and said loudly, "Mum, can I go to James's?"

"Yes." was her mother's reply.

"Yeah. It's okay. When?"

"Now."

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yep."

"Bi."

"Bi."

And they hung up.

James, at his house, paced nervously in front of the fireplace, seriously annoying Sirius.

"Mate, stop it. She'll be here any minute. She's not going to get kidnapped flooing over here." Sirius snapped jokingly.

James shot him a glare and turned and sat down in the couch in front of the fireplace.

Lily grabbed her sweater and took a handful of green ash, throwing it in the fireplace.

"Potter Manor." She said.

The fire sprang to life around her, engulfing her in green flames. In a whirl of flames, she was gone.

She fell out onto James's rug in his living room and he got up hurridly.

"You okay?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine. I only fell. I'm okay, thank you." Lily replied with a smile.

Sirius rolled his eyes and left with a smirk.

Lily and James laughed as they followed him.


	2. Interuptted Conversations

A/n: thanks to the people who reviewed my story so far! And, to leave ya know, explanations will come, they just might not be in the very first chapter. lol. But, thanks to all!

Lily followed James and Sirius up the stairs. House elves scurried past them with smiles.

"My mum'll be home in a few seconds." James told Lily, knowing her mother would ask.

Lily nodded. "Thanks."

Just as that was said, there was a faint pop in the living room downstairs.

"We spoke to soon." James muttered.

Sirius sniggered.

The three some went back downstairs to greet Mrs. Potter.

"Oh, Lily, hello darling!" Mrs. Potter said when she saw Lily.

"Hey Mrs. Potter." Lily replied.

"How many times must I tell you?" she replied with a smile. "Call me Jane."

Lily gave her a small nod.

"How's your mother?"

"Great."

Jane Potter and Lily's mother, Angela, had known each other since Lily met James. Angela had liked Jane and Lily wasn't able to persuade her mother that James was a prat. Angela and Jane got together, causing the two teens to be made to attend. Since then, Lily and James had been close friends and growing closer through the course of their seventh year, when Lily and James were announced Head Boy and Girl.

James and Sirius stood behind them, rolling their eyes at the two girls talking.

"Well, tell her I said hello." Jane concluded her conversation with Lily.

"I will." Lily replied.

She walked to James and Sirius who pretended as if they hadn't been doing anything.

"What were you up to?" Lily asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing." Sirius replied.

"You were rolling your eyes, huh?"

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" Sirius said, going behind Lily to examine the back of her head.

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No, Sirius. But, I can give you that if you wish." Lily told him jokingly, raising her wand.

Sirius backed away, smiling.

James grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her up the stairs. Sirius fell behind, sniggering.

James dragged her to his room and closed the door behind them once Sirius entered.

"So, what's up?" James asked.

"Nothing." Lily said, falling onto James's bed with a sigh.

James's eyes went wide but, unnoticed to Lily who had her eyes shut.

"So, who do you…?" James began.

"Sirius, you should best get going now!" Jane Potter yelled up to Sirius. "Your mother will worry!"

Sirius grumbled but yelled back, "Yeah. Okay."

"Bye, Padfoot. See ya later." James said.

"If they haven't killed me." Sirius joked.

James smiled at the joke and so did Lily.

Sirius went out the bedroom door and closed it with a last, small wink at James before leaving.

James rolled his eyes and looked at Lily who was looking at him with a smile.

"Whatcha wanna do?" she asked with a small smile.

James thought.

"Quidditch!" he said and took Lily's hand, dragging her to the backyard.


	3. Flying

A/n: sorry this has taken so long to update.

Disclaimer: nope. Never will own Harry Potter.

"Um…James." Lily said as James got out his broom.

"What?" James asked, pushing things aside in the closet and revealing his Comet 260, the best and fastest broom.

"I…uh...don't like heights."

"You don't like heights?" James asked, amazed.

"No. Therefore, do we have to ride your broom?"

"Please?" James begged.

Lily couldn't resist that face, the one where he looks so cute, like a little puppy so she caved in and nodded. He just looked so cute to her. How could she not?

James got on his broom and looked at Lily. She then got on behind him, though very hesitantly, and looked down, even though they had not left the ground yet. James' knees were bent so Lily did the same, assuming she was supposed to.

"Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight, okay?" James said, looking behind him to face her. His hazel eyes gave away his worry for her.

Lily obliged and made sure her grip was tight and sure but not so tight as to cut off James' breathing.

"Ready?" James asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah." Lily replied, nodding, nervous.

They flew up 200 feet into the air and Lily felt the wind whip at her face and cause her hair to fly behind her. She smiled with momentary glee.

She cautiously let go of James and spread her arms but, without warning, James made a sharp turn and Lily fell off.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell through the air, her hair flying in front of her and her eyes watering before she closed them tight.

James dove down after her, using his Quidditch skills, leaning close to the handle of his broom to speed up, and caught her in his arms before she hit the grassy ground.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and sobbed into his shoulder.

James softly touched down and got off his broom, Lily still in his arms, and carried her to the house and up the steps to his room.

He laid her down on his bed but she wouldn't let go of him. So, instead, he laid next to her, her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Lily. Are you okay?" James asked, putting a strand of red hair behind her ear. Once again, his eyes and expression gave his worry away.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, blinking back the rest of her tears. For a moment, she, in her mind, blamed James the realized it was her own fault for letting go.

"I'm sorry for doing that turn. I shouldn't have."

"No. It's my fault. I let go."

James looked at her and wiped away her tears. He softly kissed her forehead, his mind racing.

They were so close, seeing as she wouldn't let go of him. She could feel his heavy breathing and he could feel her chest rising and falling, her breasts touching his chest with her every breath.

She gulped as he leaned in closer to her. She could feel his breath on her chest, neck and lips. It was enough to drive her mad.

In a split second, their lips met in a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. He pressed his tongue timidly to her lips, asking for access, which she granted.

They broke apart, grinning and breathing hard.

"Lily." James said with a small smile.

"James." Lily replied in a soft whisper.

They kissed again and, again, were breathing hard when they broke off.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked.

"Yes!" Lily replied.

And they kissed for the third time.


End file.
